


Take My Hand

by Wishonastar



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishonastar/pseuds/Wishonastar
Summary: Quark is leading Brainstorm back to the floating Matrix in the sky.Brainstorm is having some doubts about the whole situation.Set after events of Lost Light #17





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I can't handle the fact that when Quark appeared Brainstorm left instantly with him. So this was a little something to make me feel better.

Brainstorm examined the grey colored servo which had encased his own. It was smaller than his. Soft. The type which had never experienced the full wrath of millions of years of war. Surprisingly, its grip was tight. Urgent. It felt a little suffocating, as it dragged him back across the desolate plain. Back to where a giant Matrix was waiting to take them both away to some kind of paradise.

At first Brainstorm had been ecstatic. This was 'The Fantasy'. This was his 'Happily Ever After'. Of course he had agreed to head back! Why wouldn’t he? He deserved happiness just like the rest of them. So why wasn’t he feeling particularly euphoric in this moment? 

Brainstorm dwelled on that thought as Quark continued to lead him away from Nautica. Quark’s never-ending babble was a wonderful comfort at first. He hadn’t heard his voice for such a long time. But as they continued on, Quark’s excuses became numerous and the layers of praise for him was being dished out far too thick and heavy. It was at this point Brainstorm stopped listening, only using an occasional nod or grunt to acknowledge their conversation. 

His thoughts wandered to an entirely different place. That's when he felt a strange brush on his right hand side. Glancing down to investigate, he noticed a jet black servo silently slipping itself into his grasp. This servo was entirely different to the one in his left. This did not belong to a bot that sat and observed from a distance. This servo belonged to a bot that had seen too much. Calloused and hardened. It was no stranger to a gun and he knew it had witnessed first hand the explicit realities of a war torn universe. As strong as it was, its touch was still gentle. There was an air of compassion in it, an intelligent knowing of how things are and should be. A kind of intelligence he only wished he could match.

Brainstorm looked up from the newly entwined servo to stare at the Mech who had materialised beside him. He walked in silence. His face a blank mask of indifference, eyes locked forward, focusing on some vague object in the distance.

Brainstorm glanced questionably at Quark. Quark only smiled back at him and continued on with his persistent jabber, failing to acknowledge the new presence that was now walking beside them. Time seemed to stand still as the once duo now trio continued their track across the planet. 

Brainstorm finally spoke up to their new companion. His voice was overly loud and more than a little shaky as it rang out across the plain.

“So have you come to stop me?”

Quark did not seem to acknowledge the fact he had spoken. Perceptor on the other hand merely huffed in response. A tone Brainstorm had heard many times, reeking of his usual lofty indifference.

Brainstorms eyes narrowed. “He loves me you know.” he accused.

“Does he just?” Perceptor bit back.

Brainstorm reacted. “Of course he does! You heard him. I mean the world to him. I always have. He loves me. More than you would know.”

Brainstorm tried to make his words sound convincing but even he knew they had fallen flat.

Perceptor merely huffed again. His face set in a stern mask, giving away no sense of emotion. However his servo told a different story. It squeezed his own, burrowing itself just that little bit deeper. Brainstorm gripped it tight. As if letting go would see him fall. 

The silence stretched on. Brainstorm shook his head and continued to struggle with his inner turmoil. When it became too much he cracked. 

“You sided with Getaway. You abandoned me. You left me stranded. Left me to die in the hands of the DJD? Was I really worth so little? Did I mean nothing to you? I just don’t understand. You cared. I know you did!" Brainstorm's voice shook as he screamed out his frustrations. "You did notice me in the end. You're nothing like him. You're not like Quark! It just… It just doesn’t make any sense!” 

Perceptor hummed. “No it doesn’t make any sense. None of this does.”

Brainstorm gave thought to this statement. His anger and frustration finally calming down and the scientist within him began to examine his present situation. Brainstorm felt a tingling in his hand where the pressure had once been and when he glanced back up again Perceptor was gone. 

“No you can’t leave, I havn’t figured it out yet!” Brainstorm cried in vain.

“Havn’t figured what out?” Quark was looking at him questioningly. Brainstorm noticed they had stopped walking and were now back at the Matrix.

Quake was gesturing to him. “Its time to go my love, you must follow me now.” 

On sudden instinct, Brainstorm yanked his servo free and faced Quark for the first time since their meeting. 

“No. I’m not going with you!” he said with all the bravado he could muster.

Quake face turned sour and in a sudden whirl and burst of energy the apparition was gone. Brainstorm blinked at the empty space where Quark had been just moments before. He quickly transformed and headed back in the direction he had come from. 

...... 

A lone figure sat not far away from the Matrix, his one optic blinking with complete astonishment at what he had just witnessed. The brainiac member of their crew had been shouting and ranting into thin air and had just told Quark, his supposedly 'one true love', where he could stick paradise before flying away. Whirl sighed. 

Yip, even in his death he was surrounded by complete idiots.


End file.
